


Show Me Everything

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Confusion, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, handjobs, mentions of rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: Philip confronts Lukas about what happened at the pond with Rose. And all Lukas wants is to tell him the truth..--SPOILERS for those who haven't watched episode 4 "Creme Brûlée".. I don't buy it. So I'm creating something different. Stay tuned for the maturity scenes...





	1. Chapter 1

"How could you do it?" Philip asked him suddenly.

They were sitting on Lukas' bed, flipping through motocross catalogues. It had been a pretty chill day. Lukas' dad had left early that morning and wouldn't be back until Sunday night. So Lukas had spent as much time with Philip as he could. 

He'd picked him up as soon as Helen and Gabe had left and they'd spent the day together. He was keeping good on his promise to teach Philip how to ride. And he had to admit, watching Philip ride his bike was hot. 

They'd spent hours riding and now they were chilling, just being in each other's presence. He'd felt this huge weight lift off his shoulders when the video of him and Rose went viral. The rumors about him and Philip had stopped and Rose had stopped hounding him every second. He felt free.

He looked sideways at Philip. The brunett was staring at him with the most unguarded expression Lukas had ever seen. He looked hurt. And it tore at Lukas. 

He took a deep breath.

"I didn't." He admitted. 

He looked back to his catalogue, not really seeing the page. In his mind, he was back at the pond. He was seeing Philip through the trees as Rose moved above him. And he wanted nothing to do with it. She'd been grinding on him, trying to excite him but nothing was working. He didn't want it to. He didn't want to be there. 

"Wh- what?" Philip asked, obviously stumped. 

Lukas let the catalogue fall to the floor so he could gaze at his hands instead. He was still there on that table. The wood was digging into his back. A slight breeze swept across his naked chest. Rose' hands were sliding up and down his arms. He was there and he wasn't there. The body on top of him wasn't the one he wanted. He wanted that smooth muscle under his fingers. He wanted different lips against his own. He wanted Philip's hands worrying over his skin. 

So he kept looking through the trees, searching for brown hair and wide eyes. And the minute he found them, guilt swept through him. He could feel Philip's eyes and he could feel the hurt rushing at him in waves. He'd wanted to stop it all then. He'd wanted to shout, scream at Rose to stop. He'd wanted Philip to burst from his hiding spot, to rescue him. 

But that didn't happen. 

Lukas glanced back at Philip. He was staring, his mouth slightly agape. That was the face Lukas hadn't been able to put out of his mind. It was the face that he kept seeing when he closed his eyes. 

"Yeah.. I uh.. I couldn't do it." Lukas stammered.  

He watched Philip's eyes flicker in confusion. From how it looked, he and Rose had done it. That's what he wanted everyone to think. But he wanted Philip to know the truth.

"I didn't want my first... time to be with someone I.. I didn't really.. You know." Lukas tried to explain. He knew he was failing at this. He knew there were things he could say to make everything alright he just wasn't the best at finding them. Never had been.

Philip didn't say anything. He was watching him with an odd expression, drinking it all in. Lukas waited. 

He felt stupid. How could Philip ever think that he actually wanted to have sex with Rose? How could he think he wanted Philip to sit there and _watch?!_ The entire thing was screwed up but he didn't think there was any other way. Making everyone think something happened had been the only solution. 

"So.. You really didn't.." Philip said slowly.

"God no!" Lukas exclaimed. 

He searched Philip's face, hoping he'd see Lukas was telling the truth. He didn't want to be with Rose. For awhile now, the only person Lukas wanted to even be around was Philip. He just need him to see it.

 "Oh.." Was Philip's only reply.

His eyes flickered to Lukas' mouth and Lukas knew exactly how to prove just how important Philip was to him. 

He surged forward, capturing Philip's lips with his own.  


	2. Chapter 2

Lukas was hovering over Philip, watching him intently. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing... He was just trying to shut out the war inside his head. 

"Hey... It's okay." Philip reassured him. His hand was laying against Lukas' arm. It was warm. 

Lukas studied Philip's eyes. They were blown wide, probably from them spending so much time making out. Now, they were both trying to catch a breath. 

A flashback of the cabin played in Lukas' mind. He was in the same position, Philip laying underneath him, telling him everything was okay. He was rattled then when Philip showed him the condom. He'd never thought about gay sex up to that point. Since then... It had been on Lukas' mind quite a bit. 

He knew how it went. He knew what he would have to do... And it scared him shitless. 

He just wasn't ready for all that yet.

"Lukas... We don't have to do anything." Philip said quietly. His eyes were just so big staring up at Lukas. 

A guy could lost in eyes like Philip's. 

He shook his head. Philip was important to him. He liked him... liked him enough to show just how much he meant. It wasn't like Rose when he wasn't even affected by her working him over. Philip and he had been kissing for a few minutes and he felt just how much he wanted something more. It was intense. There had to be a way that he could show Philip how much he wanted it. 

He slid his hand up Philip's naked side.  It was so different than being with Rose. He wanted to be closer to Philip even if it scared him. He watched Philip's eyes flutter as he dragged fingers across his torso. God it was intense.

"I mean.. We can just-"

But Lukas swallowed whatever Philip was going to say next. He let their lips connect, separate and meet again. He felt Philip's tongue against his own, his lips surrounding it and sucking gently. Oh god how did someone learn to kiss like that? 

His breath shuttered out as he felt fingers slide down his back. It was light but warm on his skin. That was another thing he couldn't get used to- the skin to skin contact between he and Philip was incredible. It made him want to burst out of his shell. He wanted Philip's hands everywhere, wanted his fingers gripping his arms, sliding around the back of his neck to keep him close. 

Lukas forgot that he wasn't gay when he kissed Philip. He forgot about how people saw him. He forgot every argument against it. This was where he felt safe. His own life was shit- he couldn't get a handle on what he was, who he was supposed to be. But when he kissed Philip, everything felt right. 

So he kept kissing him.

And when he felt Philip arch into him, he desperately wanted more.

Philip moved his mouth against Lukas' neck, his tongue trailing against his skin. It made Lukas a little breathless. He slid a little to his side, leaning on one elbow and letting his other hand rest on Philip's chest.

"Tell me what to do." Lukas' voice was rougher than he'd heard it before. 

He watched Philip pull back a little to look at him. God his eyes had this look that made him weak. And his mouth was slightly open and that only was enough to make Lukas want to upend the world. 

His hand was a little shaky as he slid it down between them. Lukas gulped a little as he fingered the button of Philip's jeans. 

He searched Philip for some clue that he was as into it as Lukas was. Sure, he said he'd never done it with a condom but that didn't mean that Philip wasn't experienced in other things. Lukas knew what he would do to himself but he wasn't sure if it was the same thing doing it to another guy. 

Philip shook his head.

"It's okay," he said, chest heaving.

Lukas popped the button.

"Just tell me." 

Philip glanced down briefly. Lukas didn't trust himself to do that. He didn't want to be afraid to be close. He wanted to be here with Philip, he wanted the world to fall away, to exist in this moment. But Philip shook his head again. 

"I'll show you." 


	3. Chapter 3

Lukas forgot how to breathe.

He was watching Philip, taking in how he bit his lip slightly as he moved his own hand down to his jeans. He caught onto Lukas' hand. Philip was watching Lukas back, probably waiting for him to freak out. But Lukas wouldn't do it- not this time.

Slowly, he brought Lukas' hand down. He didn't bother with the fly- he simply placed Lukas' hand on top of his jeans. Lukas took in a sharp breath. His hand was there, touching Philip through his jeans. He could feel the warmth covered denim. He could feel the _hardness._

And he tried not to freak out. 

It wasn't like he'd never gotten himself off. It was healthy and normal and something he wasn't really ashamed of. But it was completely different when the dick he was touching wasn't his. 

So he let Philip lead him.

His hand was still on top of Lukas' own, showing him what to do. And it wasn't exactly bad. They moved together, hands going up slightly then back down. He felt pressure from Philip's fingers at the same time that Philip bucked. It almost startled him.

Lukas kept his eyes on Philip's face. It looked like the guy was having some sort of religious experience. His eyes were shut but his mouth was still agape. He was starting to breathe harshly again. His tongue peeked out to wet his lips. 

It probably felt pretty good. 

Lukas tried to push out the thoughts about where this could lead. He tried to memorize every move of Philip's head. He liked it when Philip suddenly pushed himself a little deeper into the pillow and a small groan left his mouth. Their hands were still moving together but there was less pressure from Philip's fingers. It seemed he was getting lost in it all.

And that was exactly what Lukas wanted.

He gained a little confidence from the sounds coming from Philip. And he forgot that what he was doing scared him. 

Lukas took a chance and squeezed gently. The move had a sudden and exteremely vocal reaction from Philip. 

"Ah- oh god..." Philip gasped. 

Lukas couldn't tear his eyes away. Philip's cheeks were flush, color staining them. He was so gone from where they were. 

He dipped his head so he could kiss along Philip's jaw. He never thought he'd like this either. He liked following the line of Philip's jaw with his fingertips or even better with his lips. It made Philips breath stutter. 

He kept his hand moving, alternating the points of pressure. If Philip's panting was anything to go by it seemed like he was doing a pretty fair job of it. 

"Lu.. Lukas..." Philip stammered. 

But Lukas' only response was to speed up his hand. 

He was trailing his tongue down the side of Philip's neck when he felt fingers grip his arm. 

He lifted his head to search out Philip's eyes. They were settled on him now and it was as if they could burn through him. It was such a heavy look. Lukas could tell he was close. 

He bent his head down so he could stare a little closer at those enormous eyes. Philip's entire body was shuttering, his lower half bucking into Lukas' hand. 

"Lukas... I... I'm..." Was all he could get out before it hit him.

A loud groan ripped out of Philip. 

And Lukas couldn't look away.

This guy was so incredibly important to him. More than his friends, more than Rose... He wanted to give Philip everything. He wanted to not be afraid to claim him. He wanted to tell everyone that Philip was his and he was Philip's. 

He wanted Philip to show him everything. 


End file.
